


Exorcist of Many Tails

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: I Love Monster Girls [3]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Monsters, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Futaba Kishi is a newly trained Divine Messenger Fox. When she's told there are no openings for working under an Exorcist for her Human World Field Training all hope seems lost, until by a stroke of fate she meets legendary 1st Order Exorcist Yuri K. Yuuki who happily takes her under his wing. She's about to learn that training is well and good, but the real thing is something that nothing can prepare you for.





	Exorcist of Many Tails

Divine Messenger Foxes are known for many things. In recent years, the most popular being exorcising malevolent spirits. Every Yokai Fox dreams of being used by the gods to help mankind. The inaugural step is to cleanse themselves at a temple to be purified of their demon form to appear mostly human, as most depictions in culture have made them appear to be. They do this believing it makes accepting their help easier. They then ascend to the heavens to receive their stationing orders, usually placed with a new up-and-coming Exorcist. 

“Futaba Kishi… your stationing orders… are… er… huh… weird, it seems every Exorcist in need of a fox has one…” a robed man spoke scratching his head.

“What?! That can’t be! I finally graduate and there are no openings?!” an adolescent fox girl with long red hair dressed like a shrine maiden cried.

“My apologies, but openings are first come first served. After sealing the Great Five there’s a shortage of openings. There’s been a ton of layoffs for some messengers due to an abundance of them being in one area.” the man explained sorrowfully.

At that moment the door of the room was kicked open. The man who entered was middle aged with messy black hair, tired blue eyes, morning shadow, and a tired smile. He was dressed in black hiking boots, blue jeans with a black belt through the loops, a red t-shirt with an image of a mushroom pizza on the chest, and a dark brown winter jacket. His hands were in his pockets as he approached the desk.

“Sup? Hate to bother you but do you have any Divine Messengers looking for work? Mira is pissed at me again and won’t let any of the others come out either. It’s putting me in a bind since I’m working a case right now. I got yelled at by Amaterasu for not coming to get a temp and just using my Demon Eater last time.” he asked the robed man.

“Er… does skill level matter to you…?” the robed man replied eyeing Futaba.

“As long as they can make a bind trap I’m good.” he raised his thumb.

“I’d like to recommend Miss Kishi here. She’s newly graduated and ready to undergo field training.” the robed man smiled gesturing to her.

“An Exorcist…? He isn’t wearing a uniform…” Futaba cocked her head.

“When you’re as good as me just seeing my face is a tip off.” he smiled.

“Miss Kishi, this is 1st Order Exorcist Yuri K. Yuuki. You may have heard him referred to as ‘The Devourer Exorcist’ as he’s one of the few who still employ a Mutation Type Demon Eater as well. He has field certified over 50 Divine Messengers in his career even helping to seal away the Big Five. Rest assured that your training will be the real deal under him.” the robed man explained to her.

“Y-You mean…?! A thousand pardons! I didn’t realize I was in the presence of a ‘God On Earth’ and one of the ‘Divine Seven’ at that!” Futaba cried getting on her hands and knees bowing to him.

“Whoa now, ‘God On Earth’? That’s way too grandiose a title for a guy like me. Amaterasu would kill me for sure if I went around flaunting that kind of title.” he chuckled.

“Amaterasu is quite hard on you compared to other Exorcists.” the robed man nodded.

“She straight up singles me out, all because she lost a bet with Hariti. She said and I quote, ‘I won’t forgive you even after reincarnation’. That chick really hates losing.” Yuri laughed.

“You’ve met Lady Amaterasu?!” she gasped wagging her tail.

“I’ve met a lot of the gods face to face. I’m a 1st Order Exorcist, so sometimes I even get called up to Heaven to receive direct orders from God himself.” Yuri smiled.

“God? You’ve met Lord Izanagi too?” she asked with sparkling eyes.

“Sure have. It’s funny that everyone makes him sound so serious, because he’s actually pretty laid back only getting serious when needed. Like with the Big Five.” Yuri answered.

“If you’ll have me, please allow me to be your Divine Messenger.” Futaba begged bowing again.

“All right, no lecture for me.” he beamed clenching his fist victoriously.

“If you want to avoid a beating you need to put your seal on her. Lady Amaterasu put you through the wall last time.” the robed man warned him.

“Yeah that’s true.” he chuckled nervously rummaging through his inner coat pockets.

“ _ A seal, I’ll finally get a seal, I’ll begin my human world field training at long last… _ ” Futaba giggled to herself wagging her tail.

“Here it is.” Yuri smiled pulling a pure white hand gun from his jacket with a divine rope tied around the barrel making Futaba tense up.

“You could have warned her that yours is shaped like a gun…” the robed man sighed.

“It’s not like it uses actual bullets. It’s practically painless too.” Yuri laughed.

“Saying  _ practically is implying that it’s still going to hurt… _ ” Futaba thought to herself trembling a bit.

“Just relax, it’ll be over before you know it.” he smiled putting the barrel to her forehead.

“I’ve seen it 59 times now and each time it looks like you’re going to murder them with a smile on your face…” the robed man sighed heavily.

“Oh, and fair warnings your ears might ring a while if you don’t cover them.” Yuri warned her making Futaba put her ears down with her hands on them closing her eyes.

“ _ Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me… _ ”

**_-BANG-_ **

Futaba felt nothing for a moment, and then everything came back to her. She was laying on her back now and her forehead stung now. She sat up rubbing her forehead grimacing from the pain. It wasn’t immense but enough to bother her, similar to stubbing your toe.

“Looking good.” Yuri smiled showing her a mirror revealing a red marking spanning her forehead with lines coming down from her eyes halfway down her cheeks resembling a dragon.

“I look like I’m wearing face paint.” Futaba chuckled.

“You look so proud of yourself…” the robed man sighed looking at Yuri’s smug look.

“You’re the first Divine Messenger that’s let me put the mark on their face. Most others are too afraid or just flat refuse to let me do that.” Yuri told her.

“Wait I could have had you put it somewhere else?!” Futaba gasped.

“You seriously forgot Pact Making 101? It’s legit the first thing they teach you, it doesn’t matter where the mark is placed as long as the Divine Messenger is consenting. You raised no objections so I did it. I’ve always wanted to do a pose like that since my seal is a gun. It sure makes paperwork a heck of a lot more fun.” Yuri explained making her put her hands on the floor dangling her head in despair.

“I didn’t have to experience that trauma…” she whimpered.

“Welp, let’s get going. That Loose Lament won’t catch itself.” Yuri chuckled lifting Futaba to her feet.

“ _ Loose Lament, Class D Malevolent Spirit, born of intense feelings of hate or regret toward a person or place, often mistaken for a Poltergeist. So even a revered man like Yuuki-sama deals with the bottom of the danger ladder... _ ” she thought to herself while making sure to keep up with him.

The two exited an office door and came out of a torii gate overlooking a small town. Futaba took in a deep breath as a breeze went by. It had been some twenty years since she was in the human world. The last time she was here she was in her Yokai form cleansing herself to take a more human shape. Now she was back as a Divine Messenger Fox (in-training). She stuck close to Yuri as they walked through town to a quarantined apartment complex with police standing guard all around it. There was a great black aura around it that almost made Futaba faint and lose her lunch at the same time.

“Hoo-boy, I didn’t think I’d been gone that long. Looks like it’s started feeding on the nearby fear. Okay Futaba, show me the results of your training and erect a Reality Barrier around the building once we’re inside. That way it has nowhere to go and civilians can’t get hurt.” Yuri instructed.

“It’ll be my first time making a barrier around such a big structure but I’ll do my best.” she nodded.

The police let them in and Futaba focused putting her hands together to erect a massive red barrier with sealing characters running from the bottom to the top constantly. Once inside there was black ooze running down the walls and many of the doors had warped in some way or another. The place quite literally smelled like death, something was rotting. Yuri showed absolutely no signs of being bothered by it but Futaba was trying to contain her lunch. 

“ _ Heaven said nothing of this oppressive atmosphere… and this is caused by Class D…? I can only imagine how bad a Class C aura is... _ ”

On the second floor massive white hands began charging at them. Futaba couldn’t help herself and closed her eyes as flesh being severed arng out. When she opened her eyes she let out a loud gasp at what she saw. Yuri’s left arm had transformed from the shoulder down to the fingertips into a black and purple demon arm large enough to warrant him to bend his elbow so it fits into the hallway. This was her first time seeing one of these outside of a textbook too… a Demon Eater, the weapon used by Exorcists to “eat” the evil energy and demonic form leaving behind purified souls that are then guided to Heaven by their fox partners. Its size was a testament to how long it’s been in service.

“My arm’s gonna go crazy if I don’t devour the Loose Lament soon. It’s already eating at the evil in the air.” Yuri spoke aloud while flexing his fingers.

“It’s so thick it’s reaching its limit…?” Futaba questioned.

“Listen. Demon Eaters are pseudo-living, feeding off of evil essence to grow more powerful. If they become too strong for the wielder to bear things can get ugly very fast. I’m going on ahead, you return to the lobby. I won’t be able to go back for you if you trip or get left behind.” he ordered.

“I-I understand.” she nodded.

Once at the lobby again the building shook numerous times. A loud cracking sound drew Futaba’s attention to the barrier. It was cracked all over with the oppressive aura ramming against it. She quickly began chanting trying to keep the barrier together. No matter what she did it seemed to continue cracking as the building shook more and more. Despite her best efforts the barrier eventually shattered knocking her over. Something then crashed through the ceiling making a crater in the center of the lobby. Laying on the floor was a massive black and red ghost of some kind with only a single eye and ten arms.

“Futaba, bind it!” Yuri’s voice ordered from the hole above.

“ _ O Lord, Hear My Call and Ensnare the Wicked! _ ” Futaba cried and a golden magic circle appeared under the ghost wrapping it in electricity making it scream loudly.

Yuri then came out of the hole in the ceiling with his arm looking even larger than before with purple ribbons extending off the shoulder with “Death” written in kanji all over them. The fingernails had mutated into claws with the kanji for “Rend” on them too. Yuri’s left eye had gained a pentagram as well.

“Nice, kid, Tier 3. Most initiates can barely make a Tier 1 trap.” Yuri praised Futaba making her blush a bit.

Futaba’s eyes went wide at what she saw Yuri do next. He grabbed the ghost’s face with his Demon Eater and his entire arm began pulsating like it really was eating. The ghost flailed and screamed in the trap as it became smaller and smaller. Futaba couldn’t look away as she began crying from the sheer horror of it. When Yuri let go of the ghost… the soul of a crying little boy no older than five was revealed at the center. All of the oppressive air in the building have vanished and the building itself was beginning to restore itself to normal even fixing the holes Yuri made slamming the Loose Lament to the lobby.

“Please… find me… mommy… daddy… why…?” the soul sobbed.

“A child?” Futaba gasped.

“Not just any child. It’s the soul of the ‘Runaway Child of 504’. His parents reported him missing two years ago… so if his soul is here then you know what that means.” Yuri told her.

“His remains are in the building somewhere…” Futaba nodded.

“I have a feeling I know where.” Yuri narrowed his eyes.

Yuri had Futaba go up to Apartment 504 with him where he broke off the door with his Demon Eater holding the soul with his human arm. On the far north wall was a black stain similar to mold with black water seeping out of it. Yuri then gently dug his claws into the wall spilling more water before turning to Futaba.

“If you don’t have a strong stomach you’ll want to turn away or leave the room.” Yuri warned her.

“I… must stay and see it through, no matter what. I am a Divine Messenger Fox.” Futaba replied nervously.

“Very well.” Yuri nodded before ripping the wall open.

An extremely fetid smell then filled the room. Inside of the wall was the rotting, decaying skeleton of a small child. Maggots and all manner of other decomposers were working on it. The space inside was stained by the cadaver’s fluids. It truly was too much for Futaba making her lose it all over the floor. Yuri’s face was twisted but still holding strong. The boy’s soul then stopped crying and floated in front of them.

“Release me… from mommy… from daddy…” the soul pleaded with bloodshot eyes.

“Futaba. Send his soul to a better place.” Yuri ordered.

She unsteadily stepped toward the soul and golden light shined around her index and middle finger as she drew the kanji for “Salvation” in the air. When she finished the marking floated to the boy’s forehead making him begin to fade in a heavenly light.

“Goodbye… mommy… daddy…” he sniffled before completely vanishing.

Yuri reported to the police what happened and the residents of 504 were arrested for their secret murder. With all of the evidence in the wall it was not hard to know they were going away for a long time. Yuri then snapped his fingers making a pitch black torii appear with a purple light inside.

“What’s that for?” Futaba asked him.

“Exorcists have to empty their Demon Eater’s stomachs regularly. Otherwise we’d have no chance of controlling them. I’m no exception, though mine has learned how to take in more evil than most Demon Eaters over the years.” Yuri explained aiming his Demon Eater at the gate.

His palm then began unleashing a colossal amount of black fluid into the portal. Yuri began to slide back a bit making him have to actively step toward the gate. His arm slowly but surely began to shrink and look closer to a regular arm bearing pitch black skin and purple nails. When the last of it left his palm he sank to his knees breathing heavily. The black of his arm then faded away as he stood dismissing the gate.

“Where did you send the evil you’d eaten?” Futaba asked.

“Each nation has its own dumping ground for their respective evils, the dumping ground for Japan being Yomi. If we didn’t use this system the Gods of the Dead would get overburdened in days.” Yuri answered with a smile.

“So… you said that a fox by the name ‘Mira’ was angry with you…? Why?” Futaba asked him.

“Depending on who you ask it was an accident or me being a jerk. I tripped and accidentally pulled one of her tails hard enough it came off while trying to keep myself from falling… she thought I was being spiteful since she won ten rounds of cards in a row. My other messengers were divided 50/50 on whose side they took, since Mira is my #1. It’s all a big mess… Amaterasu stepped in and made it worse too, which makes this the last time I go to her for help. She’s why none of my other messengers could help... by her order, ‘until one or the other admits they were overreacting’.” he explained as a golden torii rose behind them.

“ _ Like a father and mother arguing causing the kids to take sides… _ ” Futaba thought to herself with a slight smirk.

From the portal a Divine Messenger looking to be ten at least with short blue hair wearing glasses and a hat then flew out of the portal slamming into Yuri’s spine spooking Futaba. Following behind her at an elegant pace was a simply gorgeous nine-tailed Divine Messenger bearing a gifted body and upper back length brown hair. She wasn’t dressed like a miko but instead wore in a red kimono with yellow dragon embroidery on it, full-arm black silk gloves, and roman-style sandals. Dangling by the strap in her hand was a polaroid camera.

“Whyyyyyyyyy…?” Yuri groaned.

“This little stinker had the truth of what happened and chose to keep it secret because you scolded her for not eating her vegetables.” the fox woman scowled at the glasses-wearing girl.

“That’s not why I did it… I did it because I finally got a shot of you making a perverted face when he panicked grabbing your tail. It completes the Pervert Collection…” she groaned holding her head.

“So… I’ll admit I overreacted… come back to the shrine already...” the fox woman told him while looking away.

“Why’d you have to throw her…?” Yuri groaned managing to sit up.

“She ran.” she replied bluntly.

“Well, this is a good enough way to introduce you… Futaba, this is Mira. She’s the very first Divine Messenger I ever trained and Head Priestess of my shrine. Mira, this is Futaba Kishi. She’ll be a new trainee under me starting today.” Yuri introduced her.

“You took a case even knowing you couldn’t call any of us…?” Mira questioned him.

“Well, I can’t just neglect my job as an Exorcist because we’re having a little misunderstanding. That’d be irresponsible.” he smiled.

“Idiot… you’re hurt under your clothes again aren’t you?” Mira asked making him sweat a little.

“What? I’m fine, I’m fine.” he insisted.

“Is that right? You wouldn’t mind some wrestling then…” Mira smiled cracking her knuckles.

“I-I’m tired from the recent exorcism…” he told her with a nervous smile.

“That’s never stopped you from seeing me dressed up before…” she grinned with a devilish aura behind her.

“ _ Mira-sama evidently does not like being lied to… but you can tell she’s acting this way for his health… it’s admirable and terrifying at the same time… _ ”


End file.
